A bar material supplying device supplies a bar material as a working target to an NC machine tool. The bar material supplying device is placed behind the NC machine tool. The bar material supplying device includes a feed rod having a leading end provided with a finger chuck and a motor for driving the feed rod back and forth. In the bar material supplying device, when the feed rod is driven forward, the back end portion of the fixed bar material is inserted into the finger chuck to be chucked by the finger chuck (Patent Literature 1). In the bar material supplying device, the position of the bar material chucked by the finger chuck is fixed, and the bar material is released from the figure chuck by moving the feed rod backward. A control device controls the driving of the motor.